Visions
by Kitsune-Rainbow
Summary: This is just a start of what I'm working on, its about Rei from Sailor Moon, having strange visions. Is it of the new esscence? Thats for me to know, and for you to find out.


NightMare Of The Esscence  
written by Terri K.  
I do not own Sailor Moon and sadly I never will. As you've read on all other fanfics, anime is apart of Toei Animation. So   
if talk to anyone, let it be to them please. Thanks.  
---  
  
Rei tossed and turned in her sleep... She was in a city, full of dark black light. Everything felt normal... until a tornado formed in the middle of the city. Rei turned around, and a closed eye appeared in the tornado's place. People in the city panicked and scattered everywhere, trying to escape, until then. Flash! The eye opened in a flash, blinding everyone, paralyzing them. The eye laughed evilly and flashed everyone once more. Screams of pain and horror filled the air. What was frightening was Rei was the only one able to move... only she was too frightened to move at all. "What's going on here?!" She panicked. She turned and noticed the Sailor Scouts were all paralyzed as well. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon... helpless. And Rei, not in her scout form.. who couldn't even breathe. The poor female, stared in horror as the eye repeatedly flashed the scouts, who could do nothing but scream in pain. Rei's eyes weakened, it was right away when the scouts one by one, exploded into blood. "Serena! Ami! Lita! Mina!!" She cried, watching her   
friends blood scatter all over her, from the pressure of the pain. Rei fell on her knees; her body covered in the blood of her friends... who were gone. She covered her face, weeping, unable to do anything more than cry. The eye laughed evilly once again and edged closer to the female. She was the only one. She looked up at the eye and screamed, getting up, trying to find her stick. She found it at last; she sighed in relief and held it up in the air. "Mars P-" She gasped as her stick slipped out of her hand. The eye flashed the stick and it exploded into nothing. Rei's eyes widened. Her only chance to save herself was taken away in a flash. She looked towards the eye, as he flashed her. She let out a scream in horror, feeling the pain her friends had felt. Her body paralyzed, and she screamed as she bursted out into nothing but her insides..   
like everyone else.  
  
Rei woke up in a cold sweat, panting, after she jolted up from her bed. She looked at her hands. She was still alive. Panting, she turned to the left towards her window and looked out it. There was no tornado in the city... Everything was calm and peaceful. "It was just a dream..." Rei finally sputtered out, after feeling nothing but fear. She put on her uniform quickly, and darted out of the temple, in search of Serena. The girls were all hanging out at Darien's place, studying. Darien glared at his two family members of the future, Serena and Rini, who were arguing on who Darien should assist in homework. He let out a groan. Mina and Lita watched behind Ami as she jotted down her essays, surprised at her speed in writing... even though it was no big deal. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The fussing had come to a stop. "Someone who actually gave silence... Wow." Darien said with a quiet laugh. He walked over and opened the door. Everyone came to surprise that it was Rei. "Hey Rei! What's wrong you look like you overslept." Serena commented, as Rei walked in.  
She acted natural, still panting and replied to Serena. "I kind of had a vision... In my dreams again. I'm sorry I was late." The girls stared at Rei, shocked she was actually late for once. "What's the vision Rei?" Darien asked as he shut the door, joining the girls back at the table. Everyone glanced at Rei, who was silent, unable to talk. "...Girls, what are your dreams?" The teens blinked, wondering why ever she would ask such a question. Darien crossed his arms, knowing straight away that something was wrong. Lita was the first to break the silence. "Well... My dream is to be a bride, florist or a confectioner..." Rei nodded quietly, listening as the girls revealed their dreams, some that were already well known. "I dream of being an idol to other people... When they don't know me as Sailor V." Mina said moments afterward. The girls glanced at Mina, surprised at the blonde, but then again knowing she was the perfect type of role model. "I dream of being a doctor..." Ami said. She paused then added with a small blush. "But I think you girls already know that." Serena was next. "Well... I dream of being a bride with my sweet Darien!" She said smiling; the girls fell over, as Darien just muttered something under   
his breath, mentioning how the meatball head always has said it, but never taken anything else seriously. Rei looked down silently, after hearing her friend's dreams... And how this vision... could possibly ruin it. She felt the flash in her mind, just visioning the girls bursting out into their insides, screaming in pain. Sweat dripped down Rei's forehead, she shook her head, noticing they were all staring at her. "Are you ok Rei?" Rini asked in concern. Rei nodded and forced a smile. "I'm fine Rini..." She said faintly. Darien looked at Rei; it was very easy to see she was lying. "What's your dream Rei?" He asked. Rei exposed a small pinch of red under her eyes and across her nose. "Well... an actress, a music writer and singer, a model..." Serena had heard this before. She gave a look at Rei. Something was definitely wrong, and everyone was sensing it.  
Rei looked up at everyone, feeling guilty that she couldn't sputter out the words or the warning. She got up and bowed. "I better go... Come on guys cheer up! Don't worry about me!" She said smiling as she walked out, leaving the girls.  
  
She kneeled in front of the fire, starring into it. "I had another vision... And I'm afraid to find out if its true... Please track something down for me about this..."  
  
  
  
---  
  
Sorry guys this was so short!!! I was in a hurry, but guys I do want you to let me know what you think, so that way I can decide whether to continue on this fanfic or not!!! Thanks! 


End file.
